Unattainable Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: Pacey and Joey love story
1. Chapter 1

****Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Starts briefly in third season and then jumps to the sixth. Jacob and Clay are characters I created.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, only the original storyline and two characters I created Jacob and Clay.****

****Author's Note: If you read and leave a review, I'll update.****

****Unattainable Love:****

****Chapter #1****

** **(Dawson's pov)****

****" You ********have******** to choose Joey, and I'm telling you right now if you choose Pacey our friendship is over.", I threaten with a shake of my head. How could she do this to me? How could either of them? Pacey knew exactly what Joey meant to me. Did this stop him from going after her? Not even for a second. Never did I imagine my oldest friend would attempt to steal my ex from me. What am I supposed to do if Joey decides that she wants to be with Pacey? Am I expected to just step aside and let the two of them be together?****

****" That's not fair Dawson!", exclaims Joey in anger. What does she expect? I didn't tell her to go behind my back with Pacey. She did that all by herself. I would love to know how long those two have been sneaking around with one another. How could I not have realized what was happening right underneath my nose? What did they think would happen when I found out? Did they presume that I would be happy for the two of them? Was Pacey hoping that I would give him the go ahead to pursue Joey?****

****" You can't have Pacey as your boyfriend and me as your consolation prize, that's not how it works Jo.", I exclaim with a frown taking over my features. For his part, Pacey has been unusually quiet. He has got to be thinking the same thing as me. Joey has to make a decision between the two of us. Whatever her choice is, think it's safe to say my friendship with Witter is on the rocks if not non existent. Why he couldn't have just been upfront and honest with me, I'll never understand. Of all people, I know how simple it is for a guy to fall for Joey Potter.****

****" Honestly Jo, I only want you to be happy. I'll be alright with whatever your decision is.", confides Pacey with a sad smile. Oh please, he is not fooling me. Does he really expect me to believe that bull crap? Witter wants Joey to pick him just as much as I do. He knows just as well as I do if she chose me, he'd be bitter. In all honesty, I don't think telling Jo to make a choice is all that unreasonable of a request. This is something she was going to have to do eventually. How Andie isn't as hurt and upset as I am is beyond me. Joey is supposed to be her closest friend besides Jen. She was angry for a day or so before showing them both understanding. Apparently Jen and Jack talked to her. ****

****With a defiant shake of her head, Joey swipes a few tears from her eyes," No matter what my decision, I'm the villain. I'm the one who came between two best friends. Well, I won't do it. I'm not going to be the reason you and Pacey aren't friends anymore."****

****Running a frustrated hand through my hair, I let out an agitated laugh," Little too late for that, Jo. My friendship with Pacey was over the minute he made a move on you."****

****" I hate this, I hate all of it. Pacey, I hate you for kissing me and forcing me to figure out my feelings for you. Dawson, I hate you for thinking it's alright for you to make me pick between you and our friendship. If this is how it's going to be, than I choose no one.", protests Joey before taking off without so much as another word. Neither of us knowing what else to do, Pacey and I both stare after her. Does Jo really think deciding not to make a decision changes anything? Sure, our friendship will eventually go back to normally. As for Pacey and I, the damage is already done between the two of us. There is no taking back the betrayal that I felt knowing he went behind my back the way he did. Taking one last glare in Pacey's direction, I take off and make my way back home.****

** **(Dawson's Thoughts)****

****Well, that did not go as I had hoped. When given the choice between Pacey and myself, Jo chose neither of us. Does she seriously think by doing so Pacey and I will actually work out our differences? Whether she likes it or no, Joey will always be the wedge between our friendship. All Witter ever had to do was be honest with me. He couldn't do that and now a life long friendship between the two of us is ruined. Things between us won't ever be the same again. How could they be? Pacey willingly betrayed my trust.****

** **(Pacey's Thoughts) ****

****Not sure what Dawson was thinking telling Joey to choose between the two of us. Did he really think that she would? How could she when Leery made it near impossible for her to do so. No matter who Potter went with, one of us was bound to end up with a broken heart. What if she had chosen me? Would Leery have followed through on his word and ended their friendship? He was hoping by making Jo pick, she would go with him if only for the sake of their friendship? Obviously if that was the plan, it didn't work out in Dawson's favor. Joey decided she would rather be with neither of us. While I wasn't expecting her to say she wanted to be with me, it would be a lie to say I hadn't hoped she would.****

** **(Joey's Thoughts)****

****How did my life become such a disaster. Things finally came to a head this afternoon. Dawson took it upon himself to give me an ultimatum, our friendship or Pacey. This was completely unfair of him and uncalled for. Part of him must have known, were our friendship not at stake…I would have chosen Pacey. Over the course of a few short weeks, I seem to have found myself slowly falling in love with him. The moment Witter's lips met mine that day, I knew nothing good would come from this. Suppose that is why I initially reacted as strongly as I had. The second out lips touched, I felt that familiar spark. Were I to be honest with myself, it was there the first time he'd kissed me. Even then, I'd been too afraid to admit this even to myself. Now, I will never know what could have been between the two of us. My only hope is one day I'll be able to be with Pacey without putting my friendship with Dawson on the line. Until that day comes, all I can do is wait.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Starts briefly in third season and then jumps to the sixth. Jacob and Clay are characters I created.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, only the original storyline and two characters I created Jacob and Clay.**

**Author's Note: If you read and leave a review, I'll update.**

**Unattainable Love:**

**Chapter #2**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Bessie told me that I could find you here, Jo.", I greet in a cautious manner. Standing behind her on the dock, I let out a heavy sigh. Not even all too certain what I am doing here. Joey took off upset and with tears in her eyes earlier. Wanting to give her some time to collect her thoughts, I decided to wait a few hours before making my way over. Truth is, I only want to apologize for putting her in this difficult situation to begin with. It was never my intention to place Joey in the middle of my friendship with Dawson. Guess maybe I went about everything all wrong. Would things have been any different were I to have been upfront with him from the start?**

**" No offense Pacey, but I would rather be left alone.", remarks Joey in a tired tone. There is a look of pure exhaustion in her eyes. Part of me knew coming here wasn't the best idea. Jo needs time and space to collect her thoughts. Surely, I could be understanding of this. To be honest, I just want to see if Potter is alright. I'm not hoping I'll somehow be able to change her mind. Only thing I want at the end of the day is for Joey to be happy. Not sure what Dawson was thinking when he told her to pick between us. It was wrong of him to do so. Joey was already confused and hurting, all he did was complicate things even more for her.**

**" Relax Potter, I only came to apologize. It was wrong of me to kiss you. The last thing I ever wanted was to put you in the middle of my friendship with Dawson.", I explain in a quiet manner. Kicking at the ground in anger, I let out a frustrated breath. Jo won't even look at me right now. If I didn't know any better I would think she wanted nothing to do with me. Would it have made any sort of difference if I had only gone to Dawson and told him how I felt for Joey? If he weren't a concern, is there a chance Potter would want to be with me? I never would have forced Jo to decide between my friendship or Dawson. He should have known that wouldn't work, why he figured it would is beyond me.**

**" ****I'm not sorry that you kissed me, Pacey. ...I'm sorry that Dawson came between us.", admits Joey in a sad tone. Our eyes meet and there are tears in hers. It is killing me to see her like this. Not knowing what else to do, I reach out and swipe my finger tips across her cheek. Caught off guard when Jo walks into my arms, I hold her close. What I wouldn't give to kiss Potter right now. Something tells me that is out of the question. Rubbing Joey's back gently, I meet her silent gaze. The only one standing in our way is Dawson. When Andie found out, she was upset but eventually came to understand it was never our intention to hurt her.**

**Resting my chin on Joey's shoulder, I whisper into her ear," If it weren't for Dawson, could you ever be with me?"**

**Lowering her eyes from mine, Joey reluctantly removes herself from my arms," Pacey, I can't choose between the two of you. Please don't make me."**

**" ****You're right, I'm sorry I asked Jo.", I apologize in a low voice, my eyes never leaving hers. Ignoring the pang in my chest when Joey puts distance between the two of us, I let out a defeated sigh. The two of us never stood a chance. We were over the moment Dawson found out about the two of us. God, I really cannot stand him. Where does he get off telling Joey and I we can't be together? If I'm remembering correctly, Dawson is the one who broke up with Joey. He is also the one who recruited me to look after her while he found himself. Aside from making a move on Potter, my only fault was not being upfront with him when I found myself falling in love with Jo.**

**" ****I really think the best thing for us to do is take a step back from everything.", explains Joey with a plea in her voice for me to understand. Not knowing what else to do, I eventually nod my head in agreement. Things are never going to be the same between Potter and I. There will always be a silent tension. Somehow I should have known there was never going to be a happy ending for the two of us. At least I can say Joey was mine for a little while. Given a chance, I'm fairly certain that I could have made her happy. At the very least I would have done whatever I could to try.**

**" ****Sure, of course. If that's what you want, Jo. ...If that's all you want.", I remark with a slight nod of my head. Hearing Joey utter those words...think it's safe to say that my heart just broke. She is giving up on us that easily? Am I not worth fighting for? If Potter felt one shred of what I feel for her, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. There is nothing that I can say that will ever change her mind about us. Dawson got exactly what he wanted in the end. He wanted to keep Potter and I from being together and that is precisely what he did. **

" **That's all I want, Pace.", responds Joey before lowering her gaze from mine. Guess she didn't want to see just how much her words hurt me. How can Jo give up on me so easily? Given the chance, I would do just about anything for her. I'm not sure if I could go back to only being Potter's friend. Not after I was so close to calling her mine. This isn't to say that I want nothing to do with her. Part of me wonders if Joey could ever love me the way she loved Dawson...like a soul mate. More then anything, I want to believe that she could. Thanks to Leery, I'll never get the chance to find out for myself.**

**(Joey's Thoughts)**

**Pacey came to see me. It kills me the two of us can't be together. Dawson shouldn't be able to dictate who I can or can't date. If I didn't have to worry about jeopardizing my friendship with Dawson, there is not a doubt in my mind that I would have chosen Pacey. Had he never kissed me, I never would have had to figure out how I felt for him. The second Witter's lips touched mine, I was left in a world of confusion. I didn't know what to think or feel. My first thought was what if Dawson had saw? Pacey and I had every intention of telling Dawson about us. The night he caught us bickering on his front lawn, I'd been in the process of chickening out. Part of me knew exactly how he would react.**

**If Dawson expects me to just take him back like last fall never happened, that's not going to be the case. I wanted to be with Dawson. He is the one who broke up with me. He is the one who wanted to find himself. Pacey was there for me these past few months when Dawson was nowhere to be found. The two of of us have grown close as friends. This is something I never imagined happening in my life. There was a time when Pacey and I were sworn enemies…now? I somehow managed to fall in love with him.**

**Had I chosen Pacey, Dawson promised our friendship would be over. While part of me truly wants to be with Witter, I wasn't willing to ruin a lifelong relationship to do so. The heart break that flashed in his eyes when I said that I thought it would be better if we both just took a step back from one another…I felt it the second those words left my mouth. What else am I ****supposed to do? I'm not sure I'll ever forgive Dawson for the position he placed me in. He had no right forcing me to choose between him and Pacey.**

**(Pacey's Thoughts)**

**Seeing Potter just now turned out to be a mistake. She wants to be with me, I can see it in her eyes. Unfortunately, Jo isn't willing to lose Dawson as a friend. He knew that would be her breaking pointing. Leery knew telling Joey to make a decision would somehow work in his favor whether she chose him or not. Dawson knew she would never take a chance at losing him as a friend. Now I'm left with a broken heart.**

**Joey told me that she thinks we're better off taking a step back. Hearing her say those words? It damn near killed me. I can understand Jo not wanting to lose Dawson as a friend. But to flat out pretend there's nothing between us? My heart broke twice today. I'm in love with Potter, she was in the process of falling for me. Because of Leery though, we'll never know what could have been between us. How am I supposed sleep at night knowing I let Jo slip through my finger tips. All because Dawson couldn't stand the idea of me making Joey happy when he failed to.**

**What kills me the most is, Dawson had his shot with Joey. He had her all to himself and tossed her aside. Why? Because he'd wanted to "find himself". What did he honestly think was going to happen when he asked me to look after Potter? Did he really think there was no chance that I would develop feelings for her? How could I not fall in love with Joey? The girl is freaking beautiful. Now, I'm supposed to pretend there was never anything between us? How am I expected to do that exactly?**


	3. Chapter 3

****Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Starts briefly in third season and then jumps to the sixth. Jacob and Clay are characters I created.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, only the original storyline and two characters I created Jacob and Clay.****

****Author's Note: If you read and leave a review, I'll update.****

****Unattainable Love:****

** **Chapter #********3****

**(time jump three years)**

**(Clay's pov)**

**"How are you handling your break up with Alison?", I question while ordering the two of us a beer. Pacey hasn't really been himself lately. Finding out Ali cheated on him must have really broke his heart. Guess it is a good thing he held off on buying her a ring. To think Witter thought about proposing to that girl. At least now he knows he can do better. He'll find another girl before long and be happier without Alison in his life.**

**" Rather not talk about it, Clay.", dead pans Pacey without looking up from his drink. Sort of figured that he wouldn't. I'm not sure how Alison could do that to him. The guy only gave her his whole heart. Not once in the two years those two dated did Witter even look at another girl. He would have done just about anything for Ali and she never thought twice about wrecking his heart the way she had.**

**" Sorry I brought it up then. For what it's worth I think you could do better, she didn't deserve you.", I confide with a shake of my head. It is the truth too. Pacey is a good guy. He doesn't deserve to have his heart trampled on. There is not a doubt in my mind that he will find an amazing girl. I'm just glad he finally decided to come out tonight. For a second, I was beginning to worry about Witter. Since their break up three weeks ago he's kept to himself for the most part. Thankfully he at least wanted to acknowledge his birthday. Thought I was going to have to twist Pacey's arm just get him to come out for a beer.**

**" I had better a few years back, better unfortunately decided that I wasn't worth the risk.", acknowledges Pacey with an almost bitter laugh. Without a word, I know exactly what he's talking about. A year or so back Witter invited me back to Capeside for Christmas and I met the one who got away from him. Forget what her name was but my God was this girl an absolute knockout. He later revealed to me how his best friend tore the two of them apart. Seems she was his friends girl first, only he broke up with her and all but left him to pick up the pieces. They fell for one another and when his friend found out, he wrecked Pacey's chance to be with her by making the girl choose between his friendship and Pacey. Things haven't been the same between the two since. Pacey's friendship with the guy, Dawson, has only barely been pieced back together.**

**Munching on a handful of fries the two of us ordered, I clink my beer with Pacey's, " Maybe things could be different one day with her."**

**Finishing the last of his beer, Pacey orders the two of us another," Considering the two of us all but lost touch? The odds of that are doubtful."**

" **Well, you're just a barrel of positivity aren't you?", I point out with an amused shake of my head. Maybe Witter and I should just call it a night. He clearly is not in the mood to be out right now. Really hoped that going out for a few beers would knock Pacey out of the funk he's been in. Apparently he would rather remain stuck in the past and bitter. Maybe it's best the two of us just call it a night. Witter obviously does not want to be here anymore. At least he came out for a while, that's more then I could have hoped for.**

" **Sorry Clay, I'm not in the greatest of moods.", acknowledges Pacey in a gruff tone while finishing the last of his beer. Sort of figured that he wasn't. Maybe tonight wasn't the best idea. Pacey told me that he really didn't want to come out. Somehow I managed to coax him to at least have a few drinks with me. Worst part? Looks as though Jacob ditched us. He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago and has yet to show up. Go figures, the moron probably met a girl and decided to ditch us instead.**

" **It's alright Pace, if you want to just call it a night that's fine. Looks like Jacob ditched the two of us anyway.", I confide with a mere shrug of my shoulders. Buying the two of us one more beer, I take a long drink from mine. The night lasted longer than I thought it was going to at least. Heck, never imagined that Witter would agree to go out in the first place. Guess calling it a night won't be too bad, it is nearly eleven o'clock anyway. While I don't have to work tomorrow, the thought of hitting the hay early is kind of appealing. Mostly since I was up really early this morning. Something tells me Pacey won't mind heading out one bit. Not like he wanted to come out in the first place.**

" **Now that you mentioned it, we might as well. Clay, you're a good friend. I'm glad you insisted that I come out tonight, I needed this. Sorry if my sour attitude ruined the fun.", apologizes Pacey much to my surprise. Wow, this is not what I was expecting at all. Witter is apologizing to me? He should know that it's alright. Truth is, I knew that asking him to come out was a bad idea. Only reason I did in the first place was because I'd gotten tired of watching him sulk around. Alison cheating on Pacey really messed him up. Not sure if he loved her, but he looked happy with her at the very least.**

**Paying off both our tabs, I pull my coat on and wait for Pacey to do the same," Don't worry about it, Witter. I knew there was a chance you weren't ready to come out. Truth is, I was only hoping to cheer you up a bit."**

**Following me from the bar, Pacey hails a cab for the two of us," Believe it or not, you did Clay. Tonight wasn't so bad. Maybe we could go out again sometime once this funk I seem to be in runs its course."**

**(Clay's thoughts)**

**Witter and I decided to call it a night. We're on our way back to the apartment. Thank God neither of us drove since we've had more than a few drinks. Figured it was time to call it a night once I realized Pacey wasn't exactly having a great night out. Made the mistake of bringing Alison up and his mood went bitter and quick. Needless to say the night did not go as I had hoped. Not certain what it was that I was expecting. I'd known there was a chance that Witter wouldn't want to go out and yet somehow I convinced him to anyway.**

**To make things worse? Jacob completely bailed on the both of us. He was supposed to meet up with Pacey and I for a few drinks and never showed up. My bet? He probably got caught up with some random girl and decided to try his luck with her. Not like this would be the first time Jacob ditched the two of us for a chick. Tonight wasn't a complete bust, Pacey admitted that he needed a night out. Heck, he even mentioned how he wanted to come out another time. Maybe in a few weeks he'll be more up to a fun night out.**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**While I'm not completely sure why Clay insisted the two of us go out tonight, I'm glad he did. Believe it or not, I had a nice time. Hell, I was even in an almost decent mood until he brought up Alison. Still hurting from our break up more then I am willing to let on. The girl cheated on me. Whats worse? For a while there I was considering buying a ring and proposing to her. Thank God that I caught her before I actually worked up the nerve to do so. Guess our break up is still a sore topic for me. Clay had one thing right, I do deserve better than Alison. If I had it my way, I'd be with better...except Potter decided losing Leery as a friend wasn't worth choosing me.**

**Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever find the right girl. If Dawson hadn't come between the two of us, part of me wonders if Jo and I would be together today. The short time the two of us had together? Those were the happiest days of my life. Knowing that since junior year, Potter and I have drifted apart? It is safe to say this knowledge breaks my heart. I'm still in love with that girl. Who am I kidding? I will more then likely always be in love with Potter. Feelings like the ones I had for her? They don't exactly go away. Part of me wonders if I ever could have made Joey happy. Considering I was never given the chance? Suppose I will never know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Starts briefly in third season and then jumps to the sixth. Jacob and Clay are characters I created.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, only the original storyline and two characters I created Jacob and Clay.**

**Author's Note: If you read and leave a review, I'll update.**

**Unattainable Love:**

**Chapter #4**

**(Jacob's pov)**

**" ****You sure that you're alright?", I question while pulling up a seat to sit. This poor girl just had a close call. Some prick slipped something into her drink when she wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, I saw and took the glass away before she could even take a sip from it. What is wrong with some guys? Were I not around, who knows what could have happened? Buying the both of us a soda, I share some of my french fries with her. This girl is kind of amazing, glad I stopped in for a beer before meeting up with the guys.****Speaking of which, wonder if those two will mind if I bring someone along. They never specifically said it was a guys night out.**

**" ****I am now, thanks again by the way. I'm Joey.", she answers with a half smile making its way across her face. God, this girl is beyond beautiful. Is she single or is her boyfriend an idiot? What guy in his right mind would let his girlfriend go out alone? The guy who attempted to spike her drink, I busted his jaw. Felt nice watching him walk off with a broken nose. The bar tender was about to throw me out when I told him what had happened. Instead, I was give a basket of fries on the house which came in handy considering I'm hungry. Joey seems to be relieved the guy who nearly took advantage of her is gone. Wonder if I should make sure she gets home alright later too.**

**" ****Nice to meet you, Joey. I'm Jacob. Sorry about that guy, we're not all pricks like him. Look, I'm not sure if you're waiting on anyone. On the off chance your not, you're welcome to hangout with me the rest of the night. My friends won't mind.", I offer with a hopeful smile. Truth is, I wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more. Joey is beautiful and unlike any other girl I have ever met before. Doubt the guys will mind me bringing her along. With hopes, Clay won't hit on Joey all night. Those two are probably wondering where I am right about now. Once I explain what's happened, I'm sure the two of them will more than understand. Grabbing out my cell phone, I send Pacey a text to let him know I'm on my way. Might have left out the part where I might be bringing a girl, Jo hasn't said yes yet.**

**" ****I'm actually not waiting on anyone, sort of just needed a break from studying. If you don't mind my company? Then I'm in, Jacob.", answers Joey before hooking her arm with mine. Standing from our seats at the bar, I touch a hand to her waist. Leading Joey outside, I open my cars passenger side door. Waiting for her to climb in, I get in on the drivers side. Glancing down at my phone once more, I see a text from Witter telling me their back at the apartment. Offering to buy a few six packs, I let him know I'll be home in a few. Turning my attention to Joey, I ask if she still wants to hangout or would rather I just drive her home. To my surprise, she wants to still hangout and I'm silently thankful to hear this.**

**Calling in for two pies, Joey and I stop at the nearest liquor store before picking them up and heading backing to my place," My roommates are pretty cool, I think you will get along with them Joey. If Clay hits on you, let me know and I'll knock some sense into him."**

**Following me up the front steps to my apartment, Joey grasps hold of my arm gently once more," I'll be alright Jacob, your friends can't be too bad. Thanks again for taking that drink from me."**

**" ****Don't mention it, seriously. I'm just glad I was there and saw, Jo. Hey guys sorry about earlier. Stopped in for a drink before meeting up with you. Some creep slipped something into this girls drink so I stepped in and well...this is my new friend Joey.", I announce while making my way inside the apartment with Joey not far behind me. Setting both pies down on the counter, I toss my coat aside and grab myself a beer. Hopefully the fact that I came baring food and beer they won't be too ****upset with me. Not like I had intentionally ditched the two of them. ...Well, fine. Maybe not this time I haven't. Those two couldn't tell me if the circumstances weren't reversed, they wouldn't have done the exact same thing. Grabbing down a few plates, I hand one to Joey before taking out a slice for the two of us.**

**" ****Nice to meet you both, sorry for the intrusion. …Witter?", inquires Joey with a look of confusion in her eyes. At mention of his name, Pacey glances up and immediately tenses in his spot. Wait a second, these two know one another? How? Watching Joey lower her gaze from Pacey's, I glance between the two. There has to be something that I am missing here. For her part, Jo has gotten awfully quiet. As for Pacey, we he just looks like he is shocked that I brought her home in the first place. Still have absolutely no ****idea how these two know one another. Something tells me that I'm about to find out.**

**" ****Potter? What are the odds. You're alright?", questions Pacey with a genuine look of concern in his eyes. With a slight nod of her head, Joey offers a smile. Clearly they had to have gone to school together. How else would these two know one another? Is it possible they even dated? ****Sure would explain the tension between the two of them. seriously hope that is not the case. Kind of like Joey a little, won't be able to do anything about this if they used to date. Guess that I'll have to come out and ask how the two of them know one another. There is definitely more than friendship between the two of them, that much is for certain.**

**Taking a seat on the couch, Joey takes a drink from the soda I bought her," I'm fine now thanks to your friend Jacob. What about you? How have you been Pacey? How is Alison?"**

**Cracking open a beer for himself, Pacey takes a long gulp before answering," Wouldn't know, we broke up. She cheated on me, Jo. What about you? Anyone in your life?"**

**With a mere shake of her head, Joey glances down at her hands," No, don't exactly have time to date these days. Lately, I'm too busy studying."**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Wait, I'm confused. How is it you two know one another?", asks Clay while grabbing himself a beer and slice of pizza. Saw that question coming from a mile away. Judging by the curious look on Jacob's face, he's wondering the exact same thing. Joey and I grew up together. The two of us have known one another for years. Potter is literally the girl who got away from me, no thanks to Dawson. Worst part? Jo and I drifted apart our senior year. These days we usually only see one another on holidays or gatherings at Grams. Best part? Joey never took Dawson back, she refused to come between us anymore than she already had. Our friendship is gradually working itself out.**

**" Pacey and I grew up together in Capeside. I've known him my entire life.", admits Joey in a quiet manner. Her gaze has yet to leave mine. There's a hurt hidden in her eyes and I completely understand why. Potter never wanted to end things between us. Dawson didn't give her much of a choice in the matter though. She wasn't willing to lose him as a friend, so I was tossed aside. Part of me wonders if Joey regrets her decision as much as I do. Had she chosen to be with me, Dawson would have been furious. Over time, I'd like to think he would have gotten over things if he valued our friendship at all.**

**" Did the two of you ever date?", inquires Jacob much to both my and Potter's disliking. This seems to be the exact question we were both hoping to avoid. I know why he is asking too, I'm not an idiot. Jacob is into Joey, probably hoping to ask her out even. He can't exactly do so if Jo and I have a past together. Fortunately for him, our past is short lived. Joey and I were never given the chance to be happy together thanks to Leery. Something tells me the two of us would have lasted too.**

**" We almost did, until our friend gave her the decision of either him or me. Not wanting to come between the two of us anymore than she already had, Joey chose to walk away from both of us instead.", I confide in a near bitter manner that doesn't go unnoticed by Joey. Lowering her gaze from mine, she bites down on her bottom lip. Seems part of me is resentful of Potter's choice. While I know she made the right decision for herself, I was the one left with a broken heart. Things were never the same between the two of us. We remained friends but there was always an awkward tension. Part of me wonders if it will always be like that with Joey and I. **

**Turning her attention toward me, Joey brushes a strand of hair behind her ear," That's not fair Pacey, what was I supposed to do?"**

**Finishing the last of my beer, I open up another, " In a perfect world, you would have chose me, Jo."**

**" All the sudden, I'm not so hungry after all. I should probably go, exams are next week and I need to study anyway.", remarks Joey before standing from her seat. Kicking myself, I touch a hand to her arm. The last thing I want is for Jo to leave. Had I not acted like such a jerk, she wouldn't be making excuses to get as far away from me as possible. It was wrong of me to allow my emotions to get the best of me. Might actually be nice having Potter around too. Not like the two of us have hung out all too much these past few years.**

**" No, Potter stay. …Please?", I half beg while taking her hand in mine. Giving a light squeeze, I offer a sad smile. Last thing I want is for Jo to start avoiding me. This girl has a true knack for making herself scarce. Truth is, I want to be with Potter still. Only way that is ever going to happen is if I don't screw things up. Dawson is not standing in our way anymore, he has a girlfriend. Whether he holds ****a grudge if Joey and I get together now makes no difference.**

**" Yeah, come on. Hangout Joey, I enjoy your company.", pipes in Jacob before offering Joey another slice of pizza. With a reluctant nod of her head, Jo takes a seat beside Jacob once more. He seems to be relieved she is staying. Considering it didn't take very long for me to fall for Potter, my guess? Jacob is more then likely in the process of doing the same. It is clear that he is into Joey which is a first for him. Really hope Jo hasn't accidentally placed herself in the middle of our friendship. If he's into her, not much I can do but hope the feelings not mutual. I'm not gonna be like Dawson, I refuse to be.**

**" Fine, but only because you're close to the library. Any chance of you letting me spend the night with you, Witter?", ponders Joey as her attention once again lands on me. She wants to stay the night with me? This is something I did not see coming. If Potter wants to crash, I'm definitely not going to tell her no. Why would I? Hope she won't mind lying beside me in bed. I don't plan on sleeping on the couch. Wonder if I'll have the chance to hold Jo. Having her in my arms, even if for only a night is better than nothing. All that I have to do is not be a jerk. Fairly certain I am capable of doing this. Wonder if Potter has missed me at all. Lord knows I miss having her around. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: My version of how Pacey and Joey got together. Starts briefly in third season and then jumps to the sixth. Jacob and Clay are characters I created.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the show, only the original storyline and two characters I created Jacob and Clay.**

**Author's Note: If you read and leave a review, I'll update.**

**Unattainable Love:**

**Chapter #5**

**(Joey's pov)**

**" ****Only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself, Potter.", jokes Pacey with a nudge and a wink. Rolling my eyes with a laugh of my own, I slap at his arm playfully. Leave it to Witter to break whatever tension might have remained between the two of us. Not going to lie, seeing him like this tonight? Sort of makes me miss him and wish we were together. Dawson has kept us apart all these years for nothing. Him and I never even got back together, he wanted to but I refused. The only thing Leery succeeded in doing was keeping Pacey and I from seeing if we could make one another happy. Sometimes, I wonder if Witter still feels the same for me. My feelings for him haven't changed a bit. If anything, I think that I fall a little more in love with Pacey everyday.**

**" ****I'll do my best Witter.", I tease with a harmless peck to Pacey's cheek. Happily returning the gesture, he slips an arm around my waist before pulling me near. This innocent gesture does not go unnoticed by Jacob who immediately tenses in his seat. Somehow, I knew something like this would happen. What am I supposed to do if he likes me? Sure, I appreciate what he did for me. Maybe if Pacey hadn't been his roommate, the two of us would have taken the time to get to know one another more. Thing is, Witter is Jacob's roomie. Seeing him has only managed to bring back all those old feelings that never left in the first place.**

**" ****Guess this would be my luck, I stumble upon a girl I'm into and she's into my roommate.", mutters Jacob with a shake of his head and a laugh. Biting down on my bottom lip, I glance down at my hands in my lap. Maybe agreeing to come here wasn't the wisest idea on my part. Sure, I reconnected with Pacey. Can't exactly be too upset by that. Somehow, I managed to place myself in the middle of two friends once more though without even trying. What am I supposed to do now? Last thing I want is for Jacob to get hurt. Given a choice between the two? He simply does not stand a chance. I've waited long enough to finally have Witter back in my life, I'm not waiting any longer.**

**" ****Here's the thing Jacob, I'm not ****willing to let Potter slip through my fingers again. Please don't let her come between our friendship?", reasons Pacey in a gruff manner. Feeling the slightest bit guilty, Jacob eventually nods his head in agreement. Letting out a sigh of relief, I lie my head on Pacey's shoulder. At least I can breath easy knowing Jacob is nothing like Dawson. He is not about to stand in our way and I'm eternally thankful to know this. Jacob sounds like an amazing guy, hope he'll at least want to be my friend if nothing else. Pacey's other roommate Clay has been awfully quiet. Wonder why that is? At this point, neither of us are bothering to hide the fact we're still into one another. Pacey is holding onto me like he's afraid of losing me. By now he should know I'm not going anywhere.**

**Standing from his seat on the couch, Jacob grabs one last beer," I won't Pacey, promise. I'm exhausted so I think I'll just hit the hay. It was nice meeting you, Jo. Glad to see you're safe."**

**Rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I glance up at Pacey," Sleep actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right about now, Pace."**

**" ****Come on, lets get you to bed then Potter.", remarks Pacey with a smile taking over his features. Scooping me in his arms, he carries me into his room. Placing me in his bed, I climb under the covers. Thankful when Pace tosses me a change of clothes, I wait for him to turn away. Sitting up in bed, I take off mine and slip into an old hockey jersey of Witter's. Clearing my throat when it's safe for ****him to turn around, I avert my eyes when Pacey takes off his shirt and pants. Waiting until he moves to lie beside me, I soon find myself in Pacey's arms.**

**" ****I'm glad we stumbled upon one another tonight, Pace. I'm sorry things have been such a mess between the two of us. If Dawson hadn't threatened my friendship with him, I wouldn't have hesitated in my choice. ...I would have chose you.", I admit in a quiet voice. Pacey's eyes meet mine at my admission. Wrapping me in his arms, he holds me close. Nudging my face into the crook of Pacey's neck, I close my eyes in content. This is where I am meant to be, I can just feel it. There is nothing keeping Witter and I from being together. If he still wants to be with me, there is no one standing in our way this time. Dawson no longer has a say in who I can and can't see. He hasn't for a long time. Startled when Witter's lips meet my collarbone, I hug his arm gently.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" ****It's not too late, Jo. Truth is, I'm still in love with you. Not once have I stopped.", I confide in a low voice. Smiling when she shudders in my arms, I hold her close. She clearly feels the same for me or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Honestly, the only thing that's left for the two of us to do is to decide to be together. If Jo decides she wants to be my girl, I'm not going to screwing things up. Making her happy is the only thing I care about right now. What I wouldn't give to explore Potter and figure what I needed to do to drive her crazy. Fairly sure that's not an option for a while, Joey's never gone that far. I refuse to push her into something she's not ready for either.**

**" ****I love you too, Pace.", whispers Joey with a sleepy smirk taking over her features. Within minutes, I hear her breathing slow. Potter is out like a light in my arms and I honestly could not be happier. What are the chances that after all these years, Jo is finally mine? How in the world did I luck out to earn the love of this amazing girl? She wants to be with me, not Dawson or Jacob, only me. This is our chance to finally be happy with one another. Neither of us are willing to let it go either. Spending the next few hours watching Joey sleep, I eventually nod off with her in my arms.**

**(Joey's thoughts)**

**Pacey and I are finally a couple. We stumbled upon one another by chance and the sparks were still there. Dawson might have kept us apart in high school but he's not going to anymore. He no longer has a say in whether we are together or not. Witter is the one who makes me happy and I don't care who knows it. Jacob was upset to learn Pacey and I knew one another. He knows we're both into one another and understands I want to be with him. At least Jacob is different from Dawson in that respect. Lying beside Witter in bed, this is the best feeling in the world. There is currently no where else I would rather be than where I am.**

**My entire life, Pacey has always been there when I needed him. He was there when my mother passed, when my father got out of prison and when he was sent back, he helped Bess and I renovate the house into a Bed and Breakfast, Witter fought Matt Caulfield when he vandalized my mural, he drove to Boston in the middle of the night to pick me up when things fell apart with AJ, bought me a wall and named a boat after me. How I was so blind to how Pace felt for me is one thing I will never understand. We're together now and that's all I care about.**

**(Pacey's thoughts)**

**She's mine, Joey Potter is finally mine. I asked her out and she said yes. Never in my life did I imagine I would finally have my chance with her. Jo wants to be with ****me, I'm not about to question her reasoning. I'm in love with her and always have been. I've been awake for the last few hours watching Joey sleep. How did I end up with a girl as amazing as her? The more I think back, part of me knows it has always been Potter. Long before I ever made a move on Jo, I had feelings for her. Funny thing is, I never wanted to admit this to myself because I figured that I didn't stand a chance in hell with her. Now we're a couple and I am praying that I'll never do anything to lose her.**

**Holding Potter in my arms, I close my eyes in content. The girl is beyond breath taking. There are times I can hardly take my eyes off of her. No wonder Jacob never thought twice about coming to Joey's rescue. Probably figured if he played his cards right, he'd have his shot with her. Had he never brought Jo to the apartment? Who knows, maybe Jacob would be the one whose arms she's curled up in. Unfortunately for him this isn't the case. Thankfully, he was not too sore upon realizing Potter and I not only knew one another, we had feelings for one another. Joey will always be the only one I want, there's not even a doubt in my mind about this.**

**The End.**


End file.
